Sweet Memories
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: He had been with Billy for four long happy years. As Billy reaches adulthood, Clark begins to reminisce of all the good times they had together despite all of their struggles.


**A/N**: Chapter One will come up like a week or so; but you guys have the prologue at least

Hope you guys like it!

It's a little different than my other writings!

* * *

**Summary:** _He had been with Billy for four long happy years. As Billy reaches adulthood, Clark begins to reminisce of all the good times they had together despite all their struggles._**  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**So It Begins**

* * *

When he entered the cave, he knew that something was wrong. There was dead silence. It was so strong - indefinite - that it lingered onto his skin. Everyone was clustered in groups - their expressions were empty. Every single pair of eyes were swollen - they were crying, he concluded. They were crying.

Their eyes flickered towards him once they noticed he had arrived.

"What's going on?" he asked.

No one answered.

He suddenly became afraid. They were keeping something from him but they wouldn't tell him. Their concerned eyes mocked him and he felt trapped and suffocated by all the people he cared for.

"Someone, tell me what's going on," he demanded in an almost desperate plea.

Bruce was the one to step in. He walked to Clark, his expression was unreadable. Bruce's face was always unreadable but at the moment, the expression on his face was clouded - he was slipping. "He's dead, Clark. Billy's dead."

"No," he blinked slowly, trying to retain the information. It couldn't be true. Billy was barely nineteen - Billy was a great person - a wonderful and caring person - good people like him shouldn't die. "I just saw him and talked to him the other day -

"He died this morning."

Clark felt himself shaking and his rationality snapping. "This morning?" he screamed, anger consuming him. "When? What time? When did you plan on telling me this?"

"Clark," Bruce said in a lowered voice. His voice was stern regardless. "I know you're hurt but you shouldn't be putting your anger on the people that care for you." He looked into Clark's eyes with sympathy and guilt and swallowed hard."Six in the morning."

"It's eight p.m. now -why didn't anyone inform me earlier? You told the whole league and team first and saved me last?" his eyes were burning. He glared furiously at each person. How could they let him go around the whole day being happy when the person he loved was dead? "Don't you know how much he means to me?"

"Things like this happen," Bruce placed his hand on Clark's shoulder. Bruce pulled back his cowl and revealed Clark that he was heartbroken over Billy's death as well. "It was something that we couldn't control-

Clark pushed Bruce away from his shoulder. "I don't need your sympathy," he said bitterly. "Show me to him."

"I don't think it's the right time-

His hands tightened into fists. Clark was infuriated how Bruce was calm with every little thing - cold and heartless - they were all heartless. "Show me to him," his eyes narrowed. "Show me to him, now."

* * *

"He stayed in the spare rooms of the cave last night and we found him like this," Bruce swallowed, opening the door. Clark winced at from the scent of blood. The blood smelled as if it was still fresh. "We tried to save him but once we got there, we were too late."

Clark stood there in shock, his body was pale and was shaking from the sight of the dead boy. He couldn't recognize the boy he loved - this thing that laid on the bed was already a withered corpse. He knew then that Billy didn't die a peaceful death. Billy laid there lifelessly - with dead blue eyes shot open - his body drowned and stained in his own blood. So much blood had left from his body and left him into a form of a skeleton. His skin became so translucent that Clark could see Billy's veins and bones -they were so visible... sharply poking through the thin layer of flesh - every bit of life was already drained out...

"I'm sorry," Bruce whispered.

Clark walked closer to Billy and looked down into his lifeless eyes. He tried to picture Billy the day before but the image of Billy's content face suddenly became distant and long ago. Clark became quiet, staring helplessly at the boy he loved. "If only I could have saved you," he whispered, his body was trembling. It wasn't fair. Billy didn't deserve this. He never did anything wrong in his life. He always did good. Always. He always risked his life for others. What kind of world was this when the good fall? "I-if only I-I coul-d-" - he fell onto his knees and cried. Bruce watched helplessly. Bruce wanted to help but he knew Clark needed to grieve on his own. "If only I could save you," he closed his eyes but the tears did not stop.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: **The chapters will be flashbacks of all the times they had together (the times are rather fluffy) and will explain in detail the cause of Billy's death.

Hope you guys liked it!

Please Review.


End file.
